I Can Fly!
by animedeprived
Summary: Marik is on PCP and jumped off the Empire State Building. Rated because I have now typed the word "PCP" three times now and I don't want to get in trouble for giving people ideas.
1. I Can Fly!

animedeprived: HI EVERYBODY! It's been a long time since I updated last. I kinda forgot I had this fanfic all written up. My Kenshin bought me a new wedding ring! It's so pretty! It's amethyst, diamond, and opalite. Opalite's a cloudy white stone that, if you look at it, there's little blue and orange lights in it. The orange light is the fire of my Kenshin's love for me. (sniff) It's so beautiful.

Random Human Skull: animedeprived does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

on the Empire State Building's roof:

"I can fly? I can fly! Hey, all you short people waaaayyyy down there! WATCH ME!"

Marik leaps from the roof of the Empire State Building. Bystanders watch as he fall, faster and faster, plummeting ever faster toward the gray concrete sidewalk below.

A few of those bystanders just "happen" to be the main characters from Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Oh, no!" Tea yells. "He's going to die, splatting on the ground like the proverbial fly on the windshield of the car of life! But I wanted to be his friend!"

At that moment, halfway down the building, Marik's shirt gets caught on a flagpole, and he hangs there. As he does, the effects of the PCP he just took wear off and he starts to scream like a two-year-old whose ice cream has just fallen off the cone and into the dirt.

"Yay! He's not going to die!" Tea cheers. "But...now he's trapped! He'll starve to death! OH NO! SOMEONE SAVE HIM!"

Yugi, Tristan, and Joey, standing nearby, hear Tea's cries.

"Hey, guys," Yugi says, "let's back away sloooowly, and maybe she won't notice we're here."

As they do so, unfortunately, Tristan's pointy hairstyle catches on a canopy overhead and rips loudly. Tea turns toward the noise and spots her "friends."

"Yugi," she yells, "Joey, Tristan! Save Marik! He needs you!"

Thankfully, before the boys can answer, sirens are heard. A fire truck appears, and the firemen manage to save Marik.

"Ah, crap, they saved him." Tristan says.

"Yeah." Joey replies. "But it was worth sneaking him up to the roof and convincing him he was a bird so he would leap from the building, hurtling toward the asphalt below, and apparently sentencing him to death." Joey notices that Yugi and Tristan are staring at him. "What? I've been reading the dictionary. Things have been pretty boring around here lately."

Suddenly, high above them, the pole Marik had been hanging from snaps and falls, hitting Tea in the head and instantly putting her into a coma.

For a moment, everything is silent. Then, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and the entire crowd begin to cheer. News teams who were sent to cover the "Boy Hanging From a Flagpole Halfway up on the Empire State Building" story broadcast it all across the country. Satellites in outer space pick it up and send it to all the countries of the world. Soon, the entire world is celebrating.

One firefighter, the newest rookie, and a person well known for being a little slow, doesn't get it. He scratches his head and asks, "Hey, shouldn't we take her to the hospital?"

Everyone stops, stares at him, and screams, "NO!"

The fire chief, though extremely happy, is puzzled. "How did the pole fall?"

In the shadows, we see Mokuba, holding a chain saw.

"Bwa ha ha...."


	2. Alternate Endings

animedeprived: Well, I'm back! Well, not technically "back" because I never technically "left," but I count letting my mind wander while I wait for the page to load as leaving. (phone rings and animedeprived answers it.) Hello?

Hi-pitched voice: animedeprived does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragon Ball, Sailor Moon, or Rurouni Kenshin. Especially not Rurouni Kenshin because Kenshin is-

animedeprived: MINE! Nice try, Stalker. Next time you make a threatening phone call to me, be creative. Don't use helium to disguise your voice for the forty-fifth time. It doesn't make you sound any different, anyway

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alternate Ending I

The fire chief, though extremely happy, is puzzled. "How did the pole fall?"

Behind his back, Yami is snickering quietly.

Alternate Ending II

The fire chief, though extremely happy, is puzzled. "How did the pole fall?"

Marik, supported by two firefighters, is grinning evilly. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan go up to him and each give him a high five.

Alternate Ending III

The fire chief, though extremely happy, is puzzled. "How did the pole fall?"

Yusuke Urameshi is standing on top of the building, index finger still smoking from the Spirit Gun he has just fired.

Alternate Ending IV

The fire chief, though extremely happy, is puzzled. "How did the pole fall?"

Kenshin Himura (mine) is standing in the shadows on another flagpole, the blade of his Reverse Blade Sword shining in the moonlight.

Alternate Ending V

The fire chief, though extremely happy, is puzzled. "How did the pole fall?"

On the roof is young Goku, a mischievous grin on his face and four of the seven Dragon Balls in his hands. He knows he has to go down and gather up the other three eventually, but right now he's basking in the joy of the moment.

Alternate Ending VI

The fire chief, though extremely happy, is puzzled. "How did the pole fall?"

There is a movement in the shadows nearby. As it moves, we see a glint of metal. It's the blade of the Silence Glaive shining in the night as Sailor Saturn returns to Tokyo to continue protecting the world from demons everywhere.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

animedeprived: Well, that's all I have for right now. If you have any suggestions, send them to me. Unfortunately, if I have never seen or heard of the show, there's nothing I can do. Sorry.


End file.
